The real sex and the city
by Pullahiiri
Summary: You'll just have to read, since i'm not good with summaries.


* * *

This is my first story since elementery school, so please, no scorching with the critique. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was shining faintly that morning as Carrie opened her eyes in her comfortable double bed. Even though she knew that she would have to get up and start the day's work, she still kept lying in the bed for about ten minutes, pondering the day's schedule: Lunch with the girls, afternoon coffee with Stanford, shopping and writing. The shopping didn't exactly belong to the schedule, but Carrie loved buying a couple of pairs of new shoes every week, just for a hobby.

Carrie lit a cigarette and opened her laptop and the small window in her living room. The streets were filled with busy New Yorkers and jogging couples with their dogs and baby carriages. One specific couple looked extremely happy wheeling their twin babies. The man walked with the carriages and the woman was walking a Dalmatian, occasionally turning to kiss her husband long and devoutly.

They were passed by an elderly lady who greeted the couple with a hoarse voice. The older woman had a somewhat yellowish and wrinkled skin. She might have been in her seventies. She had a cigarette hanging between her lips. Still she had the energy to smile broadly and wave at the twins sitting in the carriage.

Carrie watched this from her window, breathing in the last smokes of her cigarette. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the whole smoking. What if her smooth skin would get the same yellowish pigment, since she had been smoking for years already? How much foundation would she need to cover that? For a moment there, Carrie thought about quitting smoking, but after thinking a little longer she lit a new cigarette and decided to age with grace, even if she would turn yellow.

At lunch time Carrie arrived to the familiar restaurant where Charlotte was already waiting for her and the other girls.

"Hi!" She greeted in her usual cheery way as Carrie slumped into a chair.

"Hi", Carrie said a little quietly and hugged her friend.

Is something wrong? You seem so absent minded", Charlotte asked with a worried look on her face.

Carrie dug out a pack of cigarettes from her bag and slammed it onto the table with force. "This is what's wrong!" She snapped. "That and… Big."

"What about him? Those cigarettes I get, but not what Big has to do with this." Charlotte made a pouting face, obviously begging for an answer.

"He called me last night, but I didn't answer. I just couldn't. I let it go to the answering machine. I listened to it before going to bed, though I shouldn't have. It's tearing my heart apart." Carrie explained hastily.

"Now you tell me right away what kind of sweet talking that scumbag used this time!" Charlotte was starting to get angry. Discreetly of course.

Right then Miranda joined them, looking inquiring. "Well, aren't we in a sunny mood today? Did you put salt in your morning coffees instead of sugar or what are you so upset about?"

"Carrie got another call from Big", Charlotte said, still a little angry.

"Is that true Carrie? Can't the man act like a grownup and leave you alone? What a jerk!" Miranda was getting angry too.

In the next moment Samantha stepped in conspicuously and greeted her friends enthusiastically. "You'll never guess what's happened to me!! It's something amazing!"

An awkward silence came over there table. The three women exchanged stern looks until Miranda said: "Big gave Carrie a call to tease her again."

"What!? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere far away from the streets of New York? Well, whatever that SOB says, even if he promised you the moon, don't go see him, Carrie!" Samantha lectured dramatically.

Carrie was losing her temper. "Would you listen for a second so I can actually tell you what he had to say?! You're starting the scorching even though you don't know anything yet", she scolded enraged.

Miranda, Samantha and Charlotte looked at each other. The silence was a sign that Carrie could continue.

"Thank you. So Big did call me last night. But I couldn't talk to him so it went straight to the answering machine. I listened to it before going to bed and…" A deep sigh. "I heard Big making love to some woman, very loudly."

Everyone's faces twisted so that somebody might have easily thought they were nauseous.

"Umm, how long did that call last?" Samantha asked carefully.

"Well you know I didn't exactly listen to it all the way, so Samantha I really can't say." Carrie looked at her friend annoyed.

"Of course, how silly of me…" Samantha fell silent.

The waiter came to take there orders. "And what would you ladies like to order today?" He asked with a wide grin.

"One shrimp-soup for me, please", Miranda said after a brief silence.

"Alright. And the rest of you?"

Charlotte wanted a turkey panini and Samantha settled for the day's special soup. Carrie gathered her stuff and left the restaurant without saying a word.

The three friends sat there quietly until Miranda dared to open her mouth and ask: "Why are Carries cigarettes on the table?"

Charlotte simply shrugged and cut the crispy baguette in half. "We were such idiots! We didn't say anything even though Carrie was clearly upset." Charlotte felt really guilty.

"True. Even I was just happy for myself and couldn't do anything but preach", Samantha said faintly while eating the last of her leek-asparagus soup.

"We have to give Carrie some alone time now and after a while, cheer her up somehow, like taking her out somewhere", Miranda proposed to Charlotte and Samantha. The girls nodded acceptingly at Miranda's proposition, finished their lunches and left the restaurant to continue their daily chores.

Miranda had a meeting in a nearby café almost immediately after the lunch. She wasn't sure if it could exactly be called that. It was the third meeting that week already and with the same person. David. Dark, short hair, brown eyes and a nicely built body. Perfect! Miranda was at the height of her happiness when she arrived to the café. She ordered a café mocha from the counter and sat down in a corner table to wait her date. The coffee was hot so she couldn't satisfy her craving for caffeine. She started examining people running in search for cover from the rain. The earlier sunshine had turned into a heavy rain, but Miranda didn't let it spoil her mood. The date would certainly go just perfectly and soon she could praise the man to her friends.

David arrived with a huge bouquet, hugged Miranda passionately and sat on a chair opposite to her. "How did your lunch go?" David asked with a playful face.

"Well, it could have gone better", Miranda answered evadingly and was going to change the subject when David continued:

"Were you talking about me?"

"No, no we weren't talking about you", Miranda convinced, shaking her head.

"Then… then I can come with you next time to meet your friends", David announced enthusiastically.

"No Dave, you can't", Miranda replied, lowering her head. "When we get together, it's not like some simple small talk. It's more like group therapy where we work out our problems", Miranda explained seriously.

"Why haven't you told your friends about me then? Are you ashamed of me or something?" David enquired curiously.

"Today just wasn't the right moment. We were trying to solve another issue…"

"Is that so. Then maybe we should take a break until you get the time to tell them what a great guy you have met", David stated offended. He got off his chair, tipped the waiter and stormed out of the café.

Miranda stared after him, mouth open and wondering what had just happened. It had been three weeks since she had met David at their company's party, but she had to be certain about him. The past three weeks had just felt so busy and she simply hadn't gotten the chance to brag about her new, perfect man to Sammy, Charlotte and Carrie. Partly it was because she was uncertain of the relationship and the man. Miranda paid for her coffee and stepped out into the rain with gloomy thoughts.

Charlotte hung up the phone and concentrated on a magazine she had bought that had an interesting article about married couples. Her long time dream had withered into hopeless daydreaming and magazine browsing. And of course window shopping. Oh, what beautiful dresses they could make nowadays. Velvet and silk, all the small details. She couldn't even have dreamed of such pieces of art a few years ago. Of course she liked old-fashioned dresses too, after all she was a traditional girl.

After reading the article Charlotte begun pondering Carrie's situation. What had she been thinking when she had started talking about Big and the phone call like that? Once again she had seen the importance of the noble art of listening. She started making plans for the evening to make up for her idiotic behavior to Carrie.

A restaurant with good food or just a night at home with the girls? Maybe staying at home would work…" Charlotte thought aloud while drying her hair. She grabbed her phone and chose a familiar number.

"Hello?" Heard a voice from the other side.

"Hey Miranda, it's Charlotte. I was just calling about tonight. What would you think about spending the night at home, with just us girls?"

"Hmm, sounds like a fun idea, but I don't think Samantha would agree. She needs something to hunt, like lions in Africa", Miranda said sarcastically.

"So we gotta persuade Samantha, but it's okay for you if we meet at my place, let's say… around eight?"

"It's fine by me", Miranda stated.

"Great then! I'll be going to buy some supplies", Charlotte got excited until Miranda reminded her:

"But first call Sammy!"

"Sure! I still have to invite her, I'll ask her if she's okay with staying home today."

After getting off the phone, Charlotte went to her bedroom to change clothes. She settled to sweat pants and a t-shirt.

The rain had already stopped when Charlotte stepped out of her apartment. Outside she took a deep breath and felt the fresh air that seemed to clear up her mind. Feeling much more serene, Charlotte started jogging towards the nearby market. After a while she came across a couple

with a dog and twins; the same couple Carrie had seen in the morning. They were smiling and laughing at each other. Charlotte stared at them enchanted, when she suddenly tripped and fell flat on hr stomach on the wet asphalt. After lying there for a moment, Charlotte got up and felt a sharp pain on her right ankle. She remained still, holding her ankle.

" A strange place for stretching, don't you think?" A man's voice stated from behind Charlotte. She turned around and saw a handsome, blond man looking down at her with pity in his eyes. "Somebody could trip on your feet."

"Yeah, that happens", Charlotte answered with frustration in her voice.

"Are you hurt badly?" The man changed to a softer tone.

"I think I twisted my ankle. At least it hurts pretty badly."

"Let me help you up. I have a car just nearby. You think you could limp over there?" The man asked, supporting her from the back.

"I guess so, it would be quite embarrassing to ask a stranger to carry me", Charlotte tried to be humorous despite the pain. It wasn't often that one could meet such a hunk in the middle of the street. They shuffled to the car and drove off towards the health centre.

"I don't believe this!! Why should only men be able to by cars?" Samantha snapped at a young car seller.

"Well, a woman behind the wheel? That's just wrong", the young man said with a smirk. "But I could always drive you somewhere baby", he continued winking.

"Are you really flirting with me after talking about women like that?" Samantha asked demandingly. "Well, why not. A greatly preserved older woman and a young stallion… That could be fun… But you know what kid, I wouldn't even go have a coffee with you because a: you're an annoying little brat, b: I don't think you can even drive and c: your little willie doesn't interest me", Samantha stated sarcastically and left the store.

Victorious she headed to search for something that would cheer up Carrie and what would have worked better than a pair of new shoes. Samantha knew Carrie like the back of her own hands, so she knew pink was the word. She made her way to the most expensive shoe store she could find and bought pink, high-heeled shoes with shimmering emeralds. This purchase made a rather big dent in Sammy's wallet, but hey, it was to comfort her best friend.

At home she listened to a message where Miranda told about their plans.

"Whaat? A night at home? Well, I'll just have to make them change their minds, 'cause I really need a man tonight", Sammy said to herself while looking for a corset from her wardrobe. In a minute Sammy was ready to go change a few minds. Carrie wasn't the easiest person to talk around, unless there was something good to start with and this time Sammy had something. An apology.

The sun was finally peeking from behind the clouds. The fresh air was becoming warmer. Sammy was feeling cheerful, since she knew Carrie would definitely like her gift. Samantha had been walking deep in her thoughts when she was awakened by a baby's cry. The same couple with the dog and the carriages was on the other side of the road. Sammy couldn't have cared less of children, so she continued without paying anymore attention to them.

Then she heard a loud screeching and a horn honking. Samantha hurried her steps and turning around a corner, saw a limousine, crashed against a brick wall. There was something familiar about the limousine. When she got closer to the car, she saw two people in the car who weren't moving. Some by passer had already called an ambulance. Sammy stayed a little further so she wouldn't get in the way of the rescue. First they took out the driver. They put a neck support and lifted him onto a stretcher and from there into the ambulance. Next they started moving the person from the backseat. A well-dressed man was put on a stretcher. Samantha couldn't believe her eyes. The man looked too familiar. The man was Big.


End file.
